My Last Memories in Cherry Blossoms
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: ... Air matanya kembali menetes saat mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Saat dimana ia melalui kenangan terakhirnya bersama Marisa dibawah pohon Sakura... My first Yuri. AliceXMarisa. Review?


**Hay hay hay~~**

**Hana bikin fic baru lagi deh!**

**Ya, kembali lagi ke Touhou Project *lagi demen soalnya***

**Tapi kali ini Hana mau nyoba bikin Yuri**

**Pairing? AliceXMarisa**

**Yah, Yuri pertama dengan genre Romance/Tragedy**

**Kalo jelek maaf ya, baru nyoba bikin Yuri soalnya. Okeh?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Touhou Project © ZUN<strong>

**My ****Last Memory in Cherry Blossoms © Fujiwara no Hana**

**Genre : Romance/Tragedy**

**Main Characters : Alice Margatroid & Marisa Kirisame**

**Warning!**

**Death chara, ****OOC, abal, ancur, cerita diluar Gensokyo, dll**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Maafkan aku Alice, aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi..." "Jangan bicara seperti itu Marisa! Kita akan tetap bersama! Selamanya!"/ "Maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah tak bisa. Umurku tinggal beberapa saat lagi, dan Kami-sama akan memanggilku sebentar lagi, Alice."/ "Marisa, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku!"/ "Aku harap kita dapat bertemu lagi di dunia selanjutnya, Alice..."/**__** "Marisa..."/ "Daisuki, Alice..."/ "Marisa, Marisa buka matamu, Marisa!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fujiwara no Hana's<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My ****Last Memory in Cherry Blossoms**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated to all AliceXMarisa's fans**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you like it ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis penyihir itu tetap pada posisinya—berbaring disamping seorang gadis boneka yang sedang menatap bulan bersamanya di bawah pohon Sakura. Malam itu terlihat damai. Hanya cahaya sang bulan yang menjadi penerang mereka. Helai demi helai kelopak bunga Sakura berguguran—menghiasi malam mereka yang semakin larut. Tidak ada yang melontarkan kata-kata—tetap tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

**Marisa's POV**

Malam ini kujalani dengan damai, sangat damai. Jarang sekali aku mempunyai waktu luang seperti ini, apalagi menghabiskan malamku bersama orang yang kusayangi, Alice Margatroid. Aku ingin berterimakasih pada Kami-sama yang telah mengizinkanku bersamanya. Aku berjanji, aku akan melindungi gadis boneka ini selamanya... sampai maut memisahkan kami...

Hanya satu hal yang terlintas dibenakku sekarang. Jika aku mati, siapa yang akan melindungi gadis boneka ini? Apa yang lain akan menjaganya untukku? Aku tidak tega untuk membiarkannya menangis setiap malam hanya untukku. Aku bukanlah Fujiwara no Mokou yang Immortal, aku bisa mati. Kami-sama bisa mengirimkanku malaikat pencabut nyawa kapanpun ia mau. Aku belum siap untuk mati, aku belum siap untuk meninggalkan Alice, kumohon Kami-sama...

**Normal POV**

"Malam yang damai ya Marisa, Alice," tegur seorang gadis bersayap kelelawar yang membuat dua gadis itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu lagi, Alice." Ujar seorang seorang gadis lagi, gadis bersayap warna-warni.

"Apalagi yang kalian inginkan Remilia, Flandre! Apalagi yang kalian inginkan dariku!" bentak Alice pada dua 'Scarlet Devil' yang sedang bersandar pada pohon Sakura.

"Aku ingin membawamu lagi ke istana kami! Menjadikanmu anak buah kami setelah kau kabur dulu—"

"Dan satu hal lagi, Alice," Flandre memotong perkataan Remilia. Membuat Alice tersentak. Flandre menghela napas dan kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Kami ingin memisahkanmu dengan gadis penyihir itu!" bentak Flandre kejam sambil menunjuk Marisa yang kini tengah terpaku pada posisinya, memperhatikan Alice yang kini ingin menangis mendengar bentakan Flandre.

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa memisahkanku dengannya!" Alice lalu berlari ke arah Marisa dan memeluknya erat, seakan-akan tidak ingin ada yang memisahkan mereka.

"Alice..." suara Marisa tersengar parau saat Alice memeluknya. Ia tahu bahwa Alice juga tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

"Alice, kau harus ikut kami ke Scarlet Devil Mansion!" kali ini Remilia yang membentak Alice. Sedangkan Alice makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Marisa, tanda ia tak mau mengikuti perintah Remilia.

"Tidak ada cara lain lagi, Remilia..." Flandre mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat dimana Alice dan Marisa sedang berdiri. Flandre menatap mereka dengan penuh rasa dendam.

Alice mulai menangis. Menitikkan tetesan air matanya yang mengalir membasahi baju Marisa. Flandre menatapnya tajam. Sedangkan Remilia tetap pada posisinya—bersandar pada pohon Sakura.

"Kau harus ikut kami, Alice!" bentak Flandre lagi sambil berusaha melepaskan Alice yang sedang menangis dalam pelukan Marisa. Alice berusaha memberontak, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Flandre memegang lengannya secara kejam yang berarti, Flandre tidak mengizinkannya bersama Marisa lagi.

Flandre melepaskan lengan Alice dan mendorong gadis boneka itu hingga terjatuh. Alice kembali menitikkan air matanya. Air matanya kini telah membasahi rumput yang ada disekitar pohon Sakura. Flandre mulai berbicara kembali,

"Hanya dua pilihan yang bisa kau pilih, Alice. Ikut bersama kami, atau—" Flandre menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap Alice serta Marisa. Ia menghela napas, dan melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Atau kehilangan gadis penyihir ini untuk selamanya!" lanjut Flandre. Flandre menunjuk Marisa dengan pedang lasernya. Alice membulatkan matanya, menatap Flandre dengan rasa tak percaya. Tapi Alice tahu, bentakan Flandre tadi tidak main-main. Dan sejak kapan Flandre suka bermain-main?

"Apa jawabanmu, Alice Margatroid?" kini, Flandre tersenyum sinis pada Alice, begitu juga Remilia yang hanya menyaksikan dari jauh. Senyuman sinis Flandre membuat Alice ketakutan. Alice menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sedangkan Marisa mulai berbicara,

"Alice, jangan pergi! Gensokyo membutuhkanmu!" Marisa berteriak—membuat Alice melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya, menatap Marisa penuh arti, dan tersenyum samar.

"Jangan pedulikan aku! Kau tidak boleh pergi bersama 2 iblis ini! Aku lebih baik mati Alice. Kau tahu?" Marisa kembali berteriak. Alice hanya diam pada posisinya, mempertimbangkan jawaban apa yang akan diambilnya. Jika ia pergi bersama Flandre dan Remilia, ia akan berpisah dengan Marisa. Tapi jika ia tetap bersikeras untuk tidak mengikuti Flandre dan Remilia, ia akan kehilangan Marisa untuk selama-lamanya. Jawaban apa yang akan diambilnya?

"Hmm... Marisa ingin kau tetap berada disini. Bagaimana jawabanmu Alice?" tanya Remilia yang sedari tadi diam. Kini Remilia mulai berjalan menuju ke tempat Flandre.

"Aku—" ucap Alice dengan suara yang parau, Flandre dan Marisa masih bersabar menunggu jawaban Alice, sedangkan Marisa membulatkan matanya—takut jika Alice akan memilih pergi bersama Flandre dan Remilia ke Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Aku—" ulang Alice. Flandre dan Remilia kini menatap Alice tajam.

Tapi kini Marisa mengambil tindakan. Memanfaatkan kelengahan Flandre dan Remilia. Saat Flandre dan Remilia menatap Alice yang ingin mengeluarkan jawabannya, Marisa mengeluarkan Spell Card-nya dan berusaha menghalangi 2 iblis itu untuk memisahkan dirinya dan Alice. Marisa melempar Spell Card-nya dan mulai berteriak,

"Master Spa—"

"Lavätein!" sahut Flandre sambil mengayunkan pedang lasernya ke arah Marisa. Spontan Remilia dan Alice kaget. Remilia kaget karena melihat Flandre bisa menyadari serangan yang akan menyerangnya dan juga Flandre. Sedangkan Alice kaget karena Marisa telah mengambil keputusan yang berani,

Dan merupakan keputusan yang salah...

Tes tes tes

Darah Marisa mulai menetes membasahi rumput yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi warna merah. Pedang laser Flandre berhasil menembus perutnya saat ia akan menyerang Flandre dengan Spell Card-nya. Ia tidak menyangka Flandre sama sekali tidak lengah saat menatap Alice. Marisa telah jatuh ke tanah—membuat Alice bangkit dari posisi awalnya yang duduk menjadi berlari ke arah Marisa. Flandre hanya diam menyaksikan kejadian yang telah dilakukannya, begitu juga Remilia.

"Marisa, Marisa. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Alice yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Marisa yang kini telah bersimbah darah. Alice meletakkan kepala Marisa dipangkuannya. Marisa berusaha membuka matanya hanya untuk menatap Alice yang sedang menangis,

"Su-sudahlah A-Alice, jangan menangis te-terus. Ini juga ke-kesalahanku..." ucap Marisa terbata-bata—berusaha menangkan Alice yang kini sedang menangis tanpa henti.

"Bagaimana Marisa? Apa kau sudah puas dengan hasil perbuatanmu sendiri?" tanya Flandre yang sedikit meledek Marisa

"Itu lebih ba-ba-baik daripada ka-kau membawa Alice!" bentak Marisa dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki. Flandre kembali tersenyum sinis, dan berkata,

"Sepertinya tujuan kita sudah tercapai, Remilia. Ayo kita kembali"

Marisa dan Alice terkejut saat mendengar kalimat 'tujuan kita sudah tercapai' yang diucapkan Flandre barusan. Alice menghentikan tangisannya, dan berkata,

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan kalimat 'tujuan kita sudah tercapai' yang kau ucapkan barusan, Flandre Scarlet?"

Flandre tertawa keras mendengarnya, ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Alice padanya. Tapi, yang menjawab pertanyaannya bukanlah dirinya sendiri, melainkan—

"Tujuan kami hanyalah untuk memisahkan kalian." Ucap Remilia, "Dan tujuan itu telah tercapai. Benar 'kan, Flandre?" lanjut Remilia. Flandre hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian!" bentak Alice sambil menatap 2 iblis itu tajam.

"Yah, terserah apa katamu. Tapi yang pasti tujuan kami telah tercapai. Selamat malam Alice. Dan Marisa, kami tunggu berita kematianmu besok. Hahaha~" Flandre dan Remilia mulai terbang meninggalkan Alice dan Marisa yang keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan. Dan juga meninggalkan kalimat yang menusuk bagi Alice dan Marisa.

"Tunggu balasanku Flandre, Remilia..." gumam Alice sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"A-Alice..." panggil Marisa yang menyadarkan lamunan Alice

"Marisa..." Alice mulai menyingkirkan poni Marisa yang menutupi wajah gadis itu secara perlahan. Angin malam kembali menggugurkan helai-helai bunga Sakura, dan sinar Sang Bulan masih menyinari tempat penuh Tragedi itu.

**Marisa's POV**

"Maafkan aku Alice, aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi..." Aku berusaha menguatkan tenagaku untuk berbicara padanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum aku mati. Kami-sama, apakah ini saatnya aku mati? Apakah ini saatnya aku harus meninggalkan Alice untuk selamanya? Sekarang aku hanya pasrah padamu, Kami-sama. Jika aku harus mati sekarang maka Alice tidak akan mengalami hal ini lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ini akan menjadi kenangan terakhirku bersamanya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Marisa! Kita akan tetap bersama! Selamanya!" Alice kembali meneteskan air matanya. Salah satu tetesan air matanya jatuh diwajahku. Apakah ini yang terakhir kali kulihat sebelum aku meninggalkannya? Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah melihatnya menangis untukku.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah tak bisa. Umurku tinggal beberapa saat lagi, dan Kami-sama akan memanggilku sebentar lagi, Alice." Aku berusaha tersenyum untuknya. Aku berharap, senyuman kaku yang kuberikan dapat membuatnya merelakanku pergi. Dan aku sudah tahu pasti, sebentar lagi aku akan mati.

"Marisa, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku!" pintanya sekali lagi padaku. Aku tahu, aku juga tidak mau meniggalkannya, tapi ini sudah takdir. Kami-sama akan memanggilku, dan beberapa saat lagi, kita akan berada dalam dunia yang berbeda. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras mendengarku berbicara seperti itu. Aku tetap menatapnya penuh arti sambil tetap memberikan senyuman kaku-ku.

"Aku harap kita dapat bertemu lagi di dunia selanjutnya, Alice..." ucapku sambil menunjukkan wajah sedihku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, dan sesaat kemudian, aku merasakan bibirku menyentuh bibir lembutnya. Ciuman pertama kami yang dilatarbelakangi helai-helai bunga Sakura yang berguguran dan disinari oleh cahaya Sang Bulan.

"Marisa..." panggilnya setelah melepaskan ciumannya dariku.

"Daisuki, Alice..." bisikku tepat ditelinganya. Kulihat wajahnya terkejut saat aku mengucapkan kalimat itu barusan. Sesaat kemudian, aku merasakan badanku semakin ringan dan pandanganku yang makin gelap.

"Marisa, Marisa buka matamu, Marisa!" hanya kata-kata itu yang kudengar darinya sebelum pandanganku gelap sepenuhnya dan kehilangan kesadaranku...

**Normal POV**

Suara tangisan menghiasi pemakaman pagi itu, tidak terkecuali Alice yang telah menghabiskan 5 dari 7 saputangan yang ia bawa ke pemakaman hari itu. Air matanya habis karena menangisi seorang Marisa Kirisame yang telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Boneka Shanghai beserta teman-temannya berusaha menenangkan Alice yang sedang menangis terisak, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Marisa yang dulu sering menemaninya telah pergi dari sisinya.

Kini, ia telah berada di depan tempat peristirahatan terakhir gadis penyihir itu. Ia meletakkan bunga dan tidak lupa mengucapkan beberapa panjat kata untuk mendoakan gadis itu di alam sana. Setelah itu, Alice mengelus nisan gadis itu perlahan. Air matanya kembali menetes saat mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Saat dimana ia melalui kenangan terakhirnya bersama Marisa dibawah pohon Sakura...

**OWARI**

**Selesai, selesai selesai!**

**Akhirnya fic ini selesai!**

**Maaf kalau masih jelek sangat****, karena Hana masih pertama kali bikin yuri.**

**Yah, Hana mau curhat dikit disini**

**Waktu Hana ngetik ini, adek Hana minjem HP Hana**

**Katanya sih, main game, tapi tiba-tiba aja dia bilang gini, "kak, foto kakak ilang"**

**Kontan, Hana langsung ngecek itu HP Hana. Dan ternyata perkiraan Hana bener. Memory Card Hana is clear, alias datanya ilang semua**

**Kalian pasti tau 'kan, adek Hana nekan apa?**

**Jadilah Hana nangis beneran waktu ngetik fic ini**

**Bukan nangis karena storinya**

**Tapi nangis karena data-datanya Hana ilang semua TT_TT**

**Gak ada harapan data-data Hana bakalan balik, kalau bisa mah mustahil**

**Itu berarti Hana harus ngulang data dari awal lagi!**

**Huft, fic ****sih selese, tapi data pada ilang**

**Mampus lu Hana!**

**Mulai sekarang Hana gak bakalan minjemin HP Hana keadek Hana lagi!**

**Yah, curhatan Hana itu gak ada hubungannya ama fic ==a  
><strong>

**A/N : Ehm, mengenai stori— kayaknya aneh ya?**

**Aneh karena Hana baru pertama kali nyoba bikin Yuri. Jadi, waktu udah selese, huft—kacau balau!**

**Hmm... peran Shanghai Doll disini dikit banget ya?**

**Soalnya Hana bingung.**

**Ehehe~~ gomen~  
><strong>

**Sedih apa gak sih storinya?**

**Hana mau minta pendapat tentang fic ini, okeh?**

**D****an kasih pendapatnya lewat Review— :3**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fujiwara no Hana**


End file.
